


A Toy for the Boy

by Tortellini



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Bisexual Remus Lupin, Childhood Friends, Christmas, Crack, Epic Friendship, Established Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Good Peter Pettigrew, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, James Potter is a Good Friend, M/M, Male Friendship, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Nice Peter Pettigrew, Peter Pettigrew is a Good Friend, Peter Pettigrew is a Marauder, Romantic Friendship, Sex Toys, Toys, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28371132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Remus plans on getting Sirius something for Christmas.Oneshot/drabble
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	A Toy for the Boy

"So Moons," James Potter said lightly a few days before Christmas. He, Remus, and their friend Peter were all hanging out together meaning to be doing schoolwork. The key word being 'meaning'; mostly they were just sitting around and talking. The fourth member of their little group, Sirius, was missing right now. He was in detention. Which was why James said what he said next. "What are you getting Sirius for Christmas?"

Remus smirked slightly. "Oh, I found some toys I think he'll like."

Pete snorted. "Hate to break it to you but I feel like Padfoot is way too old for toys."

"..." James looked at him. 

"..." Remus looked at him too. 

"...should we--"

"He's about to get it."

"...OH GOD." Pete's eyes widened suddenly. 

Remus looked satisfied. "He just got it."

And got it he did.


End file.
